


This Song Made Me Think of You

by NCC_0419



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Romance, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, First Meetings, Gay, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCC_0419/pseuds/NCC_0419
Summary: Moonlight Kevin and Chiron one-shots. AU's mostly.





	This Song Made Me Think of You

Kevin hissed as he knocked back the shot of tequila, his third of the night, his friend’s laughter ringing in his ears. He glanced over at his boys, watching with amusement as they smacked at each other to call attention to beautiful women that walked by. He smirked and shrugged when they turned to him for him to choose who should go after the girl, when suddenly he felt a strong presence to his side.

“Hi.” the most gorgeous person he had ever set eyes on said with a flawless pearly white smile.

“Hey.” Kevin tried not to slur, not sure if it was effect of the alcohol slowing his speech down or the fact that his mouth had gone a bit dry at the sight before him.

“I’m Chiron.” The God said, extending his large hand out for Kevin to shake.

“Kevin.” He said with his own smile at the way Chiron held onto his hand for a beat longer than one would after meeting a stranger.

“Can I buy you a drink Kevin?” Chiron asked, his voice a sexy rumble.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Kevin smirked, he could see that their interaction had caught the attention of his friends and the mystery women that now stood with them, and he tried and failed not to fluster under the attention of the handsome man before him.

“What are you drinking?” Chiron asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans, never taking his eyes off of Kevin’s.

“Makers and ginger.” Kevin decided.

“Like ‘em sweet huh? Okay, one Makers and Ginger.” Chiron laughed, walking over to the bar, giving Kevin the opportunity to take in the entirety of his body, and he was far from disappointed. He could clearly make out the man’s broad shoulders and equally large arms bulging under his black t-shirt, his no doubt chiseled chest, slight waist leading down to big, powerful looking thighs, and long legs encased in dark denim jeans.

He unconsciously licked his lips and exhaled a sigh, turning back to see his friends still looking at him, with full on amusement plastered onto their faces. He shook his head as if to say “don’t even start!”, making his guests chuckle and joke amongst themselves about how Kev was gonna be “busy tonight”.

Chiron returned with Kevin’s drink as well as one for himself, settling in next to Kevin.

Chiron continued to stare at Kevin with a smile as Kevin drank from his glass, causing the other to smile uncontrollably.

“What man?!” Kevin demanded lightly through a smile.

“What?!” Chiron threw his hands up in mock shock.

“You nigga, staring at me and shit!” Kevin exclaimed, causing Chiron to howl with laughter at Kevin’s faux outrage.

“Nothing man, you just cute! I can’t stop looking at you!” Chiron exclaimed back, his laughter dying down to a sigh.

A heady silence settled between the two men as they shared heated glances, when suddenly the bar went up in a shout as the music from the jukebox that neither men had been paying much attention to, changed to Pony by Ginuwine.

“YOOOOOO! This. Is. My. SHIT!” Kevin’s friend shouted drunkenly, moving to join other people out on the floor to move to the 90’s jam.

Kevin shook his head at his boy’s ridiculousness, even as Chiron stood up and extended his hand yet again to him.

“C’mon, let’s dance.” Chiron suggested.

Kevin thought it over for less than a second before he took Chiron’s hand and lead the way close to where his friends and others were currently pressed up to their partners, moving rhythmically.

He turned to face Chiron and moved to the filthy beat with little space between them, gradually moving closer, until he had one arm wrapped around his waist and Chiron had a hand holding onto his neck. They were chest to chest, swaying and stepping as one, their bodies grinding sensually, breathes hot and heavy in one another’s ear. The song bleed into the melody of Get It On Tonite, but that did nothing to change the heavy sexual energy between the two men.

“You comin’ home with me?” Kevin whispered hotly into Chiron’s ear.

The other man pulled back and looked into his eyes, licking his lips, grinning lustfully. Kevin smacked the friend closest to him signaling that he was heading out, to which he earned an impassioned salute. He laughed, walking back over to their previous table to grab his jacket off of the back of the seat, glancing over at the bar to see Chiron kiss a lovely woman with long curly hair on the cheek as he nodded his head towards Kevin. He was slipping on his jacket as he walked back over to Kevin and they left the bar walking the short distance to Kevin’s apartment.

 

 

Kevin awoke and instinctively knew he was alone in bed. He rolled over to where Chiron’s body had been the night before, but now all that lingered was his heady scent on his sheets. He put his face into the pillow and inhaled the fragrance that his lover left behind, his mind flashing back to images of frantic hands pulling off clothing, passionate kisses, and loud groans that melted into breathy moans at the push and pull of hips connecting.

He rolled over to check his phone on his bedside table and saw that he had a text message from his phone to a mystery number. He sat up slightly in confusion as he opened it and smiled when he saw its contents.

_To 765-540-5287: Hey Chiron, this is the fine ass brotha from the bar whose world you rocked last night. ;-)_

He couldn’t help but laugh out loud, as he saved Chiron’s number to his phone contacts and began to text him back as he got up and padded to the bathroom.

The two men had been talking and texting back and forth for about a week when their schedules finally synced up and they were able to see each other face to face again, which is how they ended up meeting up at an Asian buffet.

They filled up their plates and sat and chatted about everything from family and childhood, to their dreams and aspirations about the future, all the while picking off of each other’s plates like and old couple and sharing sly sexy glances.

“I thought they were gonna kick us out!” Kevin howled, as they stumbled out of the restaurant in amusement.

“They said ‘all you can eat’! That means eat til you’re full, man!” Chiron laughed, grabbing at Kevin’s shoulder who was doubled over in laughter.

“You ain’t see they faces though! They were scared your big ass was gonna eat them outta house and home!” he roared.

“Oh, _my big ass,_ huh nigga? My big ass?” Chiron shrieked in delight, as Kevin finally straightened himself up enough to hail a cab.

Kevin stood looking at Chiron full on as he held the door open for him to climb into the back of the taxi, giving the driver his address.

Chiron got comfortable leaning against the door, throwing his arm over the back of the seat, angling his body toward Kevin.

“Whatchu sittin’ all the way over there for?” Chiron nodded, coaxing Kevin closer to him.

“Whatchu want man?” Kevin grinned, coming as close as possible, pressing his body against Chiron’s.

“You know what I want.” Chiron whispered with a smile, holding onto the back of Kevin’s neck as Kevin placed his hand on Chiron’s thigh, leaning in join their lips together.

Kevin leaned away, feeling the kiss getting more heated, when he heard a familiar song coming faintly from the radio.

“Hey man, can you turn the radio up?” Kevin asked with grin, as Chiron chased his lips, but grinned as well, when he heard the song that was playing.

“This our song now?” Chiron asked, kissing up from Kevin’s chin to his cheek and to his ear.

Kevin didn’t reply, just grabbed Chiron’s face and deepened the kiss as the other man giggled happily into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I really conceived this with Trevante's playful and joyous personality and Andre's more reserved sophisticated personality in mind.


End file.
